


【无情X你】入梦，如梦（R）

by Carol_Lee



Category: Meet the Treacherous Waters, Yu Jian Ni Shui Han, 逆水寒 | Nì Shuǐ Hán (Video Game), 遇见逆水寒
Genre: F/M, 遇见逆水寒乙女向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 02:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carol_Lee/pseuds/Carol_Lee
Summary: 1、【遇见逆水寒】无情 X 你2、私设婚后3、人设属于原游戏，OOC部分大概是我的……4、感谢饼大佬提供原始脑洞，咸鱼大佬和车群的小伙伴倾情陪跑贡献脑洞5、我心中的月牙儿，就应该是这个样子6、其实就是一辆小破车，还有急刹车……7、本人第一篇文，幼稚园水平，轻拍





	【无情X你】入梦，如梦（R）

【无情X你】入梦，如梦（R）

霁月清风，如玉公子，这大概就是他人眼中无情的模样。但是只有你知道，无情斯人，大概是整个大宋，最会吃醋的男人。

早在你二人尚未互诉衷肠之前，小侯爷为了查案，曾深夜暗访神侯府，悄悄潜入你的闺房，被无情知晓后，朝堂上只露了几个线索，小侯爷就忙于案件，疲于奔命去了；

中秋时节，你只说想将做好的月饼留给冷血师兄，望他能够多饮几杯，兴致到了就会舞剑给你看，事后无情就公事公办的安排了好几个异地的案子给冷血师兄，让他大半年都未曾回京；

燕无归，在你身边神出鬼没，经常闪现保护你的安危，在某次被无情一枚梅花镖暴露了行迹，两人却仿佛不打不相识，深谈一次后，燕无归只留下一句「有他在，足矣」，便再也不曾在你身边出现；

顾惜朝经常在外游历，与你总会有书信往来，讲述游历见闻，却在某日被神侯府破格推荐，放了外省做官，忙于政事，书信自此也少了很多。

最初你不知这些都出自于无情之手，只道是机缘巧合，却在你二人定亲成亲后，慢慢才见识到无情的醋意。哪怕只是金剑银剑练功时不小心划破了你的衣襟，都会被他罚去世叔那里当差月余。你虽觉得有些无奈，但他一番真心，你却也无计可施。

不过对于问舟师兄，无情却是出人意料的包容。大抵只因你们是燕燕之情，且师兄又早与旁人定了亲，兼之无情与他也有师兄弟的情谊，所以倒是一直与他相安无事。

无情虽然爱吃醋，对你那却是真真的没话说。你与他两小无猜，青梅竹马，即使他对别人再冷清，对你却总是多一分耐心，少一分淡漠。只是每次他到三清山看你，看到你和问舟师兄、雪青师姐在一起嬉笑时，他就会默默守在一旁，仿佛自己不再是少年，早已过了与你们一同嬉戏的年纪。

当你下山住进神侯府后，看到无情的笑容就更多了些，不管是为你准备房间后你的感谢，抑或是为你定制木鸟你的惊喜，甚至是为你留出冰凉可口的冰糖糕你的贪吃，似乎都能引起他的轻笑。霁月清风的他笑起来，就如同春日的微风，夏日的树荫，秋日的蓝天，冬日的暖阳，总能让你看到恍神。

自那日，他终于知晓你的情意，对你更是盛宠。只要你想的，哪怕只是无意中提及，无情也总是想方设法为你做到。而定亲之后，你二人更是形影不离，哪怕外出办案，他也会携你同往，只怕你一人寂寞。不过成亲前，他对你发乎情止乎礼，始终未曾逾矩，以至于你私心底想着成亲后，无情大抵也会是这样。

然而直到成亲后，你方才知道，无情对你的渴望究竟有多强烈。洞房花烛就已是一夜无眠，之后夜夜都少不了共赴巫山，每每折腾的你第二日下不了床。你蛊毒初解，夜里总是不得安眠，故成亲后初初几日，无情便向世叔告了假，每晚陪在你身旁，伴你一同入眠，有他在身边，你总是一梦天亮。但神侯府事务繁多，后续公事愈发繁忙。然你二人新婚燕尔，他又刚刚食髓知味，就总是把你吃干抹净后，再自行前往书房查看卷宗解决公务，往往鼓打三更后，方才回房安寝。

某日无情刚刚回房，你恰好梦魇，满脸泪痕。他匆匆唤醒你，安抚多时，你才再度睡去，只是是夜再无安眠。无奈，无情只能夜夜带上卷宗，哄了你安睡后，于你身旁塌上阅读，解你梦魇，伴你安眠。而自从你那夜梦魇后，他似是怕你身体承受不住，也不再每夜云雨，慢慢减少了夜间怜惜你的次数。

算起来，你二人也有几日未曾云雨。这日，无情哄了你睡着之后，又在你身旁看着卷宗，案件棘手，他正在暗自出神之际，突觉身侧的你呼吸急促起来。他以为你又梦魇，急急看向你，发觉你的眉头已经皱起。无情正准备轻抚你的脸颊，将你从梦魇中唤醒，却听到熟悉的轻哼「嗯...」无情不禁哑然，这怕是有几日未曾怜惜你，竟让你生出这种梦来。他手上动作顿停，放下了卷宗，想细细听听你后面的段落。梦中的你自是不知道身旁夫君的变化，呜咽出声「别，别这样…嗯…呵…」却不知这几声，已让无情的星眸深了几分，一股欲火从小腹燃到胸口。

他正准备低头噙住你的朱唇，却听得你的呻吟「…师兄，别…不要，这样…嗯…」无情眸色一暗，顿觉心口一惊。自己的娘子何时与问舟暗生情愫，自己竟自不觉？卧在你身旁的手不禁攥紧又松开，一时间不知如何是好。你浑然不觉，又渐渐睡去，他看着你安然甜睡的脸，心里便生出一点暗色的想法来。

无情于你身边微微侧身，一手轻撑起身体，一手去解你的亵衣。薄唇凑到你的耳边，舐咬你的耳珠，又将舌尖探进耳窝内吮舔，留下一片濡濡水渍。你已睡熟，对此一无所知。无情见状，眸底更是暗了又暗，如此撩拨你，你却仍旧酣睡，那你梦中情形到底如何，才让你呻吟出声。

思及此，无情薄唇下移，顺着你的细颈缓缓吻下，在你的颈侧和锁骨轻咬。手上也已解开你的亵衣，触到你绛色的真丝肚兜。这肚兜还是初成亲时，无情亲自为你挑的，只因你肤若凝脂，配上这绛色更是秀色可餐。只是现在这闺中乐事，你竟也想与旁人分享了吗？想至这里，无情的呼吸愈发重了起来，手上的动作也随着心底的不满，不禁重了几分。他的手指用力一捻，肚兜的带子竟自断了，大手就滑进肚兜内，将肚兜搭在一边，触上你的玉团，灵巧的拨动玉珠。口中也渐渐用了力气，在锁骨和肩窝留下一个个齿印。

他的动作愈重，睡梦中的你终于有了知觉，锁骨、颈窝和玉团的三重触感，让你不禁轻哼起来。只是好梦初醒，尚有些不知所以，只道是无情卷宗看完，动了情而已，所以并未多加阻拦。

无情见你初醒，更是加重了手与口的动作。手指轻轻绕着玉团顶端的玉珠画圈，薄唇则从锁骨下移到另一个玉团。无情本就是舌底藏暗器的人，唇舌自是灵巧异常，巧妙的在你的玉团亲吻舔舐，舌尖在玉珠上时而点时而弹，时而轻轻拨弄。而手上也加重了力度，将玉团揉捏出各种形状，引得你娇喘连连，身下渗出汩汩花蜜。

见你情动，无情原本揉捏玉团的手缓缓下移，经过平坦的小腹，滑到那一片湿油油的秘境，隔着亵裤剥开花瓣，中指轻轻点上花心中凸起的红豆，微微抬起头低声问你「还记得，几天前的玲珑骰子安红豆吗？」

你呼吸一滞，想起那个晚上，愈发紧张起来。见到你的反应，无情似乎很是满意，眼里盈着恶作剧的光芒，拇指替换了中指，就逐渐用上了力气，或拈或点或揉或搓，一霎间小红豆就肿胀起来；他余下四指也并未得闲，隔着亵裤轻轻摩挲你的幽径，偶尔还尝试着向内试探；而他的唇舌从一个玉团到另一个玉团，配合手上的动作加大了力气，玉团很快就像雪中红梅，雪白上衬着斑斑驳驳的红。为了不让你另一个玉团被忽视，他轻抬撑着身体的手，拨弄玉珠。你这下彻底苏醒，被无情撩拨的情动如许，眼神迷离，娇吟连连，蜜液源源不断，不住的扭动蜂腰，希望无情能褪去你的亵裤，让你得到更多。不过无情却始终只在亵裤外爱抚，并未更进一步，哪怕自己的坚挺已经火热的吓人。

你渐不满足，只觉内心空虚无助，终于忍不住轻唤无情「月，月牙儿...」

无情闻言抬眼，颜上早已沾染了情欲的粉红，星眸带笑的应着你「哦？」

这一声，只让你脸红心跳，无情早已不复平时清冷，倒是多了几分邪魅。眼神仿佛带毒，只一眼便叫你沉溺其中。自成亲以来，每次亲昵都是无情主导，从来不会冷了你，也不会让你难耐。但是今天明明你们两个都已动情，他却迟迟不再深入，吊着你的心悬在半空，上下不得。  
你又羞又急，却也挡不住汹涌的爱欲，只得软软的央求「你…你…继续呀…」

无情仍旧笑意盈盈「继续什么呀？」

你大窘，这时却也只能接言「我…想要你…」话语未落，你的柔夷也覆上无情的窄腰，轻抚以示心意。

无情闻言，突然停下手上的动作，撑起上半身，满面认真的看着你「娘子，为夫适才听得你梦魇，又唤你不起，无奈才出此下策。你身体初初恢复，还需要多多休息，现既已清醒，那我就到这里，娘子继续安眠，且不可太晚睡了。」

随着无情的停手和起身，你身上的温度突然消失，失落感一下遍布全身，十足的委屈，你连说话都带着哭腔「月牙儿，你怎么……我并未梦魇，我只是……只是……」

「只是什么？如果并未梦魇，那你倒是和我说说，你梦见了什么？」无情仍旧正色，面上情欲尽消，神情凛然，让你暂时忽略身体的空虚。

你的脸红了又红「我和你说便是了，但你要答应我，不准生气，更不能笑我！」无情的眸色暗了又暗，不知你梦中是何许情形，你竟怕他生气。

于是你轻轻开言「我，梦见我还在三清山，我们还没有成亲，也尚未互诉衷肠，我时常与师兄一同练剑……」

无情的脸色渐渐阴沉，眸色中燃起火苗，你却只低头继续言讲「那时候每日的生活简单却不乏味，但我最开心的，却是每次你得闲来看我。」

无情闻言，猛地一抬头，神情矛盾，似不信，却又似有所期待。你被无情的动作吓了一跳，停下来看着他「月牙儿？怎么了？」

他努力正了正心神「没事，你继续说说看。」

你轻轻合眼，涨红了脸说道「我就梦见，你有次特意请假来看我，说是出去查案寻了有趣的物件，要送与我一起把玩研究。我满怀期待，为你准备好茶水点心，在房里等你。谁知你来后，拿出来的却是，却是一幅不知从哪里寻来的春宫图和几个玩意儿…我害羞的别开眼，让你赶紧收起，你却，你却…」你的声音越来越小，几不可闻，而无情的脸上变颜变色，未料到竟然是这样的情形。

「我却怎样？」无情禁不住有点焦急。

「然后，你就非要和我试那图上的招式，我哪里想到你会这样，毕竟你我尚未成亲，甚至你还未向我表白，可是我却挡不住你。加之我心悦你，被你撩拨，竟也有些情动...但是，我又怕你觉得我轻浮，只能一边无力的抵挡，一边小声说着无情师兄，别这样…」你渐渐抬起头来，满面泛红的看着无情「我也不知道为什么会做这种梦，你，不能笑我...」

无情豁然，原来所谓师兄，只是自己未听清无情二字的误会；而你，在梦里却也是只有他一人罢了。

思及此，无情突觉有些羞赧，动作却是快于思考，薄唇早已覆上你的，轻吮唇珠，舌尖探出在你的朱唇轻舔。你本来还在害羞，无情突然的动作让你一滞，尚未回应时，他已经轻轻撬开你的贝齿，舌尖勾着你的，轻尝檀液。你之前本已在无情的手下动情，又加之讲述梦境，早已又羞又燥，一吻下来便再度勾起内心燥欲，不耐的扭动蜂腰，双手也环住无情的颈项。

见你如此，无情也愈发认真起来，灵巧的舌尖在你的口唇内肆意妄为，汲取你的口内甘霖。他吻得温柔、细腻又强势，夺了你口中的全部空气，待你二人分开，你不禁深呼吸起来。而此时的无情，似乎要补偿方才的中断，手上和唇舌的动作愈发的急躁又不失温柔。

你的肚兜带子早在刚才就已被无情捻断，现下肚兜被他扔到一边，两个玉团暴露在空气中，火热的欲望与清冷的空气混在一起，引得你的身体不住颤抖，玉团跟着轻轻抖动，玉珠也挺立起来。无情随手扯开自己的亵衣亵裤，翻身覆于你上，一手握住一个玉团，一口含住另一个，双双用力，玉珠充血肿胀，变得愈发敏感起来。

动听的轻吟从你口中不受控制的飘了出来「月牙儿…啊…」无情微红了眼，另一只手便急急褪去你的亵裤，伸手一探已是满手蜜液。他的拇指顺势按住红豆点拨，一根手指就顺着蜜液滑入幽径之中，指腹薄茧轻轻刮着内壁，如同先锋官一般横冲直撞，激得你全身一阵颤栗。

见你如此，无情不禁轻笑「娘子，你这身体，倒是愈发敏感了。」你大赧，双手忍不住捂住脸颊，不让他看你情动的样子。不过你又忍不住留出指缝，偷偷窥着无情动情的样子。他的如墨长发早已散开，如玉的肌肤因着情欲业已变成粉红，额头微微渗出薄汗，呼吸不稳，舌头灵巧的在你的玉团拨弹玉珠。这情景只让你更觉刺激，燥热难耐。

注意到你的眼神，无情的手指愈发深入，在幽径内翻云覆雨，趁你不备又探入一指，双指在幽径内前进后出、闪转腾挪，激得更多蜜液喷涌而出，渍渍有声。无情见状，身体缓慢下移，逐渐埋首于你两腿之间。

你大惊，成亲这些日虽亲热不断，但这样的事你却从未让无情做过，只因觉得他堂堂神侯府名捕，不应埋首于女人之间。但待你要拦却已来不及，无情的薄唇已经分开你闭合的花瓣，灵巧的小舌触及你的红豆，只轻轻一舔，你的脑中早已有烟花炸开，阻拦的话语瞬间忘诸脑后。

无情专注的舔舐吮吸红豆，于他虽是第一次，但成亲这些时日，你的身体他甚是熟稔，挑动起来自然驾轻就熟。他的双手也不得闲暇，一只手抚在你的腰后，将你轻轻抬起，让红豆与他的唇舌更加贴合；而另一只就向上覆上你的玉团，手指灵活的拨动玉珠。你在他的撩拨下，早就失去思考的能力，只能尽力贴近他迎合他，把自己更多的送到他的嘴边。

红豆在他的舔舐下微微红肿，无情唇舌游移，来到你的幽径，轻尝蜜液，而后开始大力吮吸起来，咂咂有声。而他的巧舌也探入你的幽径，探索甬壁，寻找你的至高点。你浑身酥麻，只剩下呻吟的力气，一声一声唤着月牙儿。无情巧舌更是用力，只几个探索，就找到你的至高点，舌尖不停挑拨，终于将你送上顶峰，幽径一阵阵收紧，花蜜喷薄而出。

你脑中一片空白，只知浑身无力，魂魄仿佛已经离身。无情却趁你尚在顶峰，将你侧翻，躺在你身后，只一个微微挺身，他早已肿胀不堪的坚挺就进入了你。你本就已经极度敏感，只被他填满的瞬间，就又嘤咛着到达另一个顶峰。幽径痉挛，甬壁绞着他的坚挺，险些让无情把持不住。幸而他天赋异禀，稳了稳心神，就着你湿润滑腻的幽径，便自挺动起来。

你们二人相依，身体之间毫无空隙，你的背紧贴他的胸口，双腿交叠。他一手从你身下环过，揉捏你的玉团，在玉珠上轻探；一手从你身前滑入花瓣，随着挺动的节奏拨捻红豆；他的唇落在你的耳垂，轻轻吮舐，又在耳边留下一声声轻喘「娘子…娘子…」你在他如玉的声音中渐渐迷失，全身传来的触感在你的脑中炸响惊雷，幽径再次不断跳动，紧紧绞裹着他的坚挺。无情愈发加快了挺动的速度和力量，最后在你的娇呼中，与你一起到达顶峰，齐齐释放。

一切都安静下来，只剩他环抱你的手臂，你们相依的毫无空隙的身体，以及他尚未从你身体内褪去的坚挺。无情就这样抱着你，在你耳边嚅嚅对你的情意。

「从前我从未想过，会能像今天这样拥你在怀。那时你在三清山上，无忧无虑，自由自在，有师伯尽心照拂，问舟雪清常伴左右，我自不必担心。而我，在朝堂江湖，行走于刀尖之上，一个闪念就是生死。故我虽想你念你，希望接你于身边，又深怕自己不能护你周全，只得作罢。我也曾想过，就这样了此余生，你若安好，我便已安心。」

你本是困倦，但听着无情道不尽的情意，便打起精神，细细聆听。

「直至后来你我二人心心相印，两情相许，最终成为夫妻，我方才觉得真正拥有你。但是，我也总是患得患失。只怕你并非本意，也因我双腿残疾，更觉配你不上。适方才听得你梦中叫师兄，我心惊异，只怕你与我生出二心，故而…」

他的话尚未说完，你早已啜泣不止，以朱唇堵住他的薄唇。只是这一吻，换来的是他更热切的回应，细腻绵长的回吻起来。

你最终也不知到底到达了几次，也不知自己究竟在何时昏昏睡去，只知彻夜无眠，再一睁眼，已是天光大亮。你身体干净清爽，穿着亵衣亵裤，卧于无情身旁。而他尚未束发，三千青丝散落，虽只着里衣，却已在捧着公文阅读。

见你醒来，无情微微颔首，笑意盈盈「你醒了？腹中可饥饿？现已将近正午，娘子可以起床，我们一同用午膳。」

你羞红了脸点点头，待起身时只觉娇弱无力。无情忙扶你起床，又为你拿来青盐漱口，打水净面，帮你更衣，又在妆台为你擦了玉女桃花粉，画了远山黛，涂了胭脂。只是涂的时候他忍不住吃了一会，又弄得你浑身娇软，只得重新补涂了一次胭脂。

随后他吩咐下人安排午膳，四凉四热，倒俱是你爱吃的。虽说有规矩说食不言寝不语，但无情知道你天性最爱热闹，所以席间他与你说起神侯府最近的新近案件，讲些江湖上最新的传闻，而你则与他分享三清山传来的最新消息。师兄已经定了大婚之日，你二人也必是应该去送贺礼。说到热闹处，就只听得你欢笑，而他就笑意吟吟的望着你。

用膳罢了，他去书房处理公务，与你耳鬓厮磨多时，他本不愿分开，便唤你同去，说是有最新的话本折子给你看看新鲜。

你却摆手拒绝「月牙儿，想你近日公事繁忙，每日案件卷宗不断。我私心想着，为你做些清凉入口的膳食，缓解你的疲累也好，做好后我自会去书房找你。」说着狡黠一笑，冲无情摆摆手，径自前往小厨房去了。无情见状无奈一笑，也只得去书房继续处理公务。

稍晚时分，你果然如约来到书房，手提小食盒，袅袅娜娜走到无情的书案前，端出一盘冰糖糕，摆在案头。冰糖糕晶莹剔透，看起来香甜软糯。无情莞尔，拈起一块放到口边，却突然嗅到一股奇怪的味道。他微微蹙眉，却还是将冰糖糕放入口中，一股酸涩口感瞬间弥漫开来，充斥口腔。

无情哑然，正准备说些什么，你却正色抢先道「月牙儿，你我二人青梅竹马，两小无猜，从小一起在盛家庄长大。若不是那一场浩劫，你我父母怕是早为我们定下亲事，而我也早已嫁于你，做你的娘子。只是那一场浩劫后，我在三清山，而你在神侯府，你我虽相隔天涯，但我的心里就只有你一个。就像浩瀚夜空，月牙儿只此一个，而我就是唯一那颗陪伴在月牙儿边的小星。在我心底，你就是这世间最好的存在，再无人可及」

说到最后，你双眼已现泪光。无情业已动情，双眼泛红，一把将你拉过身旁，环入怀中，就着吻上你的朱唇。冰糖糕酸涩的醋意在你二人中口中回味，最后却也慢慢转甜。

待这一吻分开，无情便执起你手，星眸望着你，一字一句的对你说道「执子之手，与子偕老。」随后又握着你手执起笔，在桌案前默默写下「天涯地角有穷时，只有此情无尽处。」

他不再多言，只与你额头相抵，四目相对，道不尽万种情意。

只要在你身边，就是最美的，人间烟火。


End file.
